


纳一日记.番外三

by youki7



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youki7/pseuds/youki7





	纳一日记.番外三

纳一日记衍生番外  
*一个沙雕小甜饼/自我满足的糖/慎入  
*佐鸣婚后生活的几个小片段  
*流水账慎点  
***注意童车，雷的千万别点***

 

片段三 花火 

若说成了火影之后有什么不好的地方，没有人身自由这就是第一条。  
鸣人打小就跟着自来也到处跑去修行，再后来追着佐助跑，追着晓跑。如今一下子被限 制在村里面，除了难得的五影会谈或者什么重大会议能出村，几乎没有合理的出村方式。他能理解大家的担忧，十尾太过显眼了，世界各地人民都不希望他往外面乱跑。  
之前佐助还会跟他讲一下沿路上各村落的趣事，如今难得有一个令人心心念念的花火大会，鸣人笃定了非去不可，可是怎么离开监管森严的木叶大门倒成了问题，鸣人周身查克拉太过特别，怎么样的变身术，木叶村口那个探测器还是一秒能测出来。  
鸣人幽怨的看着佐助，意思是你非想个办法把我弄出村不可。都怪你提议村子搞什么高科技的防卫。  
介于佐助已经答应过鸣人会给他想办法带出去，可是怎么出去他也没辙，他自己对自己手下的防卫还是很有信心的。面对鸣人灼灼目光，佐助只好叹一口气，“只准这一次哈，没有下一次机会~”  
“耶就知道佐助有办法~” 鸣人开心的伸了个大大的懒腰。好不容易跟鹿丸申请到的假期才不想浪费掉呢。”我去收拾东西啊佐助，话说我好久没出村了，出去要带什么？”  
“我们就去一个晚上不是去旅行啊！”佐助把人拉住，“记得我先去趟暗部，用幻术把探测器停止0.1秒，你有足够把握出去吧？”  
“那是，别小看我好吧。我也有一直在修行的说~”  
“那你先出去之后不要乱跑，在外面等我~” 佐助迟疑的看着他，鸣人一脸跃跃欲试的样子，他并非不相信鸣人的能力，相反他笃定鸣人是一个了不起的强大的忍者，但是他的意外性太高了，佐助不由得有点担心。  
事实证明，佐助的担心不无道理，等他出了村去寻鸣人的时候，鸣人早就不见了踪影。 鸣人要是能乖乖听话，大概就不是鸣人了。佐助不得已，只好放出鹰先去寻。  
等他找到鸣人的时候，鸣人已经到了要举办花火大会的镇上，彼时他已经变身成一个才五六岁的孩童，正在眼巴巴的望着店里的浴衣。  
这是鸣人小时候的样子，佐助没有记错，彼时都还是年少的时候，鸣人时常会出现在河边眼巴巴的望着自己，佐助对他变身成的样子完全生不起气来，他快步走进店里，还是鸣人眼尖看到他，他一脸兴奋的抓起佐助的手，很开心的对店员说：“呐我就说我会付你钱，快帮我把那件衣服拿下来吧~”  
店员这才抬头看见刚刚一直喊着要试衣服的小男孩手里牵着一个成年人，一个年轻帅气的男性，他双目微愠的瞪了一眼小男孩，便抬眼冲自己微笑起来，一瞬间光彩夺目，店员愣了老半天才回神。  
“啊~不好意思这位客人请稍等。” 店员反应过来后红着脸手忙脚乱去取衣服。  
鸣人不满的紧紧捏了一下佐助的手，变身成小孩模样的他力气也小了不少。他为了掩人耳目变身成幼年时期，这时候他想到了一个恶作剧。  
“爸爸你也穿浴衣好不好？外面大家都穿着浴衣去看表演”。鸣人拿捏着嗓子奶声奶气的最佐助说到，他立马感受到了佐助抓他的那只手瞬间僵直。鸣人心里有点小得意，平日里佐助一直是一副波澜不惊的模样，难得看到他吃瘪的样子，鸣人不禁想多逗他一点，“麻烦姐姐帮我把那一套也拿过来好吗，谢谢姐姐。”  
店员抬眼望了佐助几次，又连忙取下另外一套递过来给他，“没想到先生您看起来这么年轻，您儿子真可爱呢~”  
佐助常年以清冷面目示人，这回也有点绷不住了，特别是鸣人又奶声奶气的对他说：“爸爸帮我换下衣服好吗？”  
若说童年时候，佐助被灭族后成为孤儿，除了复仇的心日益增长外，突然失去亲人也使得他倍感孤独，他一直单独修行，避让着其他同龄人，独独鸣人，这个全村都讨厌的吊车尾，他看向自己的目光并非像其他孩子那样充满同情和怜悯，而是一种对等的同类的讯号。那个讯号，陪伴了自己整个因家庭剧变而痛苦万分的自己。可以说再次看到这个模样的鸣人，佐助还是感慨万千的。  
两人换好衣服出来，像普通村民家庭那样带着小孩出去逛，街上人来人往，热闹非凡，佐助只得拉紧了鸣人，免得他混入一群幼孩之间去玩。战后的各村都重建好了并且朝着各自的方向发展，年幼的孩子并没经历过战乱和流离失所在这种大节日上开心的不得了，鸣人被村子憋得太久了，难得出来也非常开心，一瞬间佐助甚至觉得鸣人和街上的这些小孩子没什么两样。  
不，鸣人看起来是更调皮的样子。随着年龄的增长，他的少年心性并没有小时代经或者变得成熟起来，哪怕已经成为震慑诸国的火影，他仍保持着自己孩子气的一面。  
彼时鸣人蹲在一个卖苹果麦芽糖的摊子面前，眼巴巴的看着佐助。  
“这是小孩子吃的。”佐助出声制止他。  
"我就是小孩子！”鸣人举着自己的手抗议。  
佐助从小对甜食就很不喜欢，他试图阻止鸣人吃这种甜的发腻的东西。  
“哇~~爸爸偏心~呜呜，昨天你给鹿代买了糖吃，今天就不给我买，你是一个坏爸爸~”我们伟大的.拯救世界的.七代目.漩涡鸣人居然当众嘴巴一撇，为了一块苹果糖眼泪哗哗哗的就流下了。  
我们伟大的.拯救世界的.暗部首领.宇智波佐助脸色铁青的买了一块苹果糖塞进鸣人嘴巴里，并且拉着他急冲冲的离开摊位。  
“鸣人赶紧给我变回来，不要再开这种玩笑了，一点都不好玩”。  
鸣人则为自己的恶作剧计划感觉到兴奋的不行，两人自结婚以来他就没在宇智波脸上看到出什么波澜表情，难得看到他吃瘪的样子，鸣人觉得自己是个小计划通。明知山有虎，偏向虎山行。  
“可是爸爸，我牙疼，你看这个糖黏住我牙齿了。” 鸣人嘴里发出轻轻的口水呜噜声，他拉着佐助的手长大自己的嘴巴指给他看。一脸痛苦的样子。  
“自己抠出来~”佐助看了他一眼决定不理他了，甚至想把人打包带回去。  
“爸爸你帮我~你帮我嘛~我以后什么都乖乖听你的~黏着牙齿好难受~”  
佐助没办法只好蹲下身子，鸣人开心的长大嘴巴仰头对着佐助。佐助伸出食指放进鸣人的嘴巴里，是不同于平时鸣人的更加柔嫩的触感，他轻轻的勾着手指去刮鸣人的牙齿，牙龈和口腔粘膜的触感使他头皮发麻。不由的多轻轻摩擦了几次来缓解这种痒意。  
鸣人嘴巴张久了有一些口水流出来，他下意识的闭着嘴巴感受着这种属于佐助的温柔的抚摸，舌尖忍不住去舔了舔佐助的指尖，是甜腻的麦芽糖的味道，他蜷缩起舌头把甜味吸干净时候，终于意识到自己的动作过于色情。鸣人不禁红了脸，他离开佐助的手指扑进他怀里，把脸埋在佐助的胸口。糯声糯气的说 “要爸爸抱~” 他听到佐助的胸口心跳加快的声音。不由得浑身更加燥热起来。  
早知道就不变成小孩子了，鸣人想。  
佐助把鸣人抱起来，变成小孩模样的鸣人很轻，他双手搂着佐助的脖子把头埋在佐助肩上。佐助耳朵边缘感觉到了微微发烫的气息，不禁觉得好笑起来。  
“怎么，害羞了？你不是玩得很开心嘛~” 说罢还用手指捏了捏鸣人的屁股，是幼童应有的软嫩触感。  
“佐助不玩了我们回去吧~”鸣人哪怕是变成了孩子般的模样，身体却因和佐助多次欢好而对佐助色气的触碰有记忆般的反应，小小的身体控制不住有些燥热和颤抖，这种体验很新奇，让他觉得有点害怕。但是又因为害怕而更加贴近自己的爱人。  
“知道害羞了，怎么不叫爸爸了？”  
佐助抱着鸣人缓缓随着人群往河边走去，看起来像极了一个年轻爸爸抱着疲惫要睡着的孩子去河边看烟花的模样。但是这位爸爸接着夜色和人群的掩饰，悄悄把手伸进儿子的浴衣里轻轻的揉捏着儿子的臀部。  
肯定红了，鸣人想，但是他动弹不得，只有一股股的热流慢慢的聚积在佐助手指的触碰之处，佐助的手指仿佛带着细细的电流，鸣人觉得整个屁股都酥酥麻麻的。  
如果是成人的漩涡鸣人，如果是在家里，鸣人想自己肯定会把佐助扑到。偏偏现在自己无法在人群中突然变身，偏偏自己是一幅手无缚鸡之力的幼童模样。  
“唔~爸爸……不佐助别摸了~呲……”鸣人大脑和屁股发烫，他不自觉的搂着佐助的怀里扭动着身子，小腿却碰到佐助硬起来的腿间之物立马不敢动弹。  
“别动~”佐助声音依旧清冷，但是把手指从鸣人浴衣底下抽出来，重新抱着鸣人调整了姿势，原来微微勃起的茎身在鸣人的股间更加发硬起来。  
“佐助你个变态，怎么可以对小孩子做这种事！” 鸣人又羞又恼，气氛的咬了一口佐助的脖子，佐助闷哼一声，把自己的分身更加挤进鸣人的股间。宽大的浴衣反倒成了最好的掩饰。  
“我只对你变态，鸣人，这是你惹我的。”佐助轻轻笑起来，胸口传出闷闷的震动，把鸣人震得头皮发麻，同时，随着拥挤的人群不断往前走，佐助分身随着步行慢慢在鸣人股间摩擦起来。那是不同于往常鸣人的感受，这种不同的情趣令他兴奋而汹涌。他根本不想停下来。  
鸣人听着街上熙熙攘攘的人群声，羞得不敢抬头，只是红着脸感受着佐助粗粝的血管和坚硬滚烫的柱身摩擦着自己的臀缝，隔着内裤的布料也能感受到那个形状，平时欢爱的时候佐助也喜欢很温柔的研磨他的敏感点，他的身体早就记住了这个让他神魂颠倒的滋味，他不禁的随着佐助顶进来的动作缩了缩穴口。内裤已经湿了，是佐助分泌的前液。  
不知道走了多远走到哪里去了，之还在耳边嘈杂的声音渐渐远去，鸣人一直埋着头跟随着佐助的摩擦意识越走越远，他仿佛回到了真正的幼年时期，甚至是还是胎儿的时候蜷缩在母亲的子宫里，温润的液体的摩擦和包裹使他浑身上下充满一种满足感和安全感，他沉迷其中，并试图随着母体一同动作和呼吸。  
佐助察觉到鸣人不再抗拒反而乐在其中，他托着鸣人臀部的手用食指往外扒开鸣人的内裤，突然暴露出的穴口使鸣人不再隔骚止痒，他夹紧自己的臀部，用力的想把过大的柱身吸进去。佐助浑身僵硬一下，恨不得把分身捅进那个令他痴迷的穴口，他知道里面多有温柔而火热的包裹着他。但是顾及鸣人的身体，他只是加紧了前行，加快了摩擦速度。  
唯有鸣人会接纳他的全部，好的不好的，再没有别人了。  
小孩子的身体根本承受不住一个成年人的渴望，鸣人很快就浑身泛红，他的阴茎甚至还不会勃起但是却发涨得难受，身体像在小火上慢慢的被炙烤，火源就是穴口那根粗热的带有佐助气味的分身。  
"佐助我要不行了……”鸣人甚至连搂着佐助脖子的力气都没有了，他浑身瘫软的趴着，声音被佐助砰砰直跳的心跳声盖住，他自己都听不到自己的声音。  
“马上，再忍耐一下鸣人~” 佐助避开人群越走越快，他往阴暗方向的上游方向走去，人群明显地分流开来，他抱着鸣人的臀部不断用力挤向自己，硕大的龟头甚至有一点点已经挤进了鸣人已然松软而泥泞的穴口。紧致的快感让他加大了自己的力度，阴茎更加勃大起来，甚至鸣人感觉到它在跳动。  
佐助感觉到鸣人在怀里颤抖，他往河边还无人到达的草地快速走去就着抱着顶进鸣人臀缝的姿势坐下来，随着毫无缝隙的挤压和摩擦，佐助松了一口气，一股股的射了出来，射在鸣人臀部和浴衣上。他抱紧鸣人深吸一口气，感受着射精后的满足感。鸣人突然浑身一震，继而哆哆嗦嗦的在佐助怀里颤抖起来，像是被电到一般浑身又痛又是释放后的快感，小小的阴茎更是疼到了极点，唯独穴口是摩擦过度得发疼后突然被温水浸泡的舒适感，这种舒适感让他不禁泻出声音。  
佐助低头看他，借着盈盈的月关，鸣人小小的脸上依旧发红，但是泪痕斑驳，看起来是被欺负惨了的模样。佐助有些懊悔的亲吻了一下他还溢出着泪水的眼睛。但是鸣人还在发抖，呜咽着声音含着眼泪望着佐助，一副痛苦而无力的模样。  
“对不起鸣人，我伤到你了。”佐助的声音终于不复清冷，他有些哑着嗓子再次低头吻了下鸣人的眼睛。  
突然远处烟花在天空绽放开来，一簇接一簇，伴随着噼噼啪啪的声音，把整个天空和河岸照亮，鸣人拉着佐助的胸口一震，终于从颤抖中停下来，他仿佛一条干涸的鱼小口小口的喘着气，眼泪止不住的一直流，透过朦胧的水光看到佐助头顶上的烟花盛开。  
“不佐助，我没有受伤”他抬头循着佐助的下巴亲了一口，“我刚刚经历了一场人生中的第一次无射精高潮，感觉真是棒透了，这种快感我都以为我要死了。”他又拉下佐助的脖子吻了上去，“幸好清醒过来你在这里。”  
佐助愣了一下，把鸣人拉开，忽明忽灭的火光下面是鸣人红透的脸，看起来确实是餍足的神情，他再次抱紧鸣人，“我会一直都在的。我们回家吧鸣人”


End file.
